


Hunger.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: His Little Omega. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boypussy, Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Oral Sex, Smut, Stuffing, Top John Watson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: He wants to be free and he might just be the one to make him.





	1. Drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The air tastes of sweat and intoxication and the underlying temptation of _Alpha_. It makes the young Omega shiver as he dances with abandon on the dance floor, he's had more alcohol tonight than he's ever had and he can't bring himself to think before he orders another syrupy coloured liquid that burns his throat and sits like honey in his belly.

He wants to forget tonight, _just once_ , he wants to forget.

He's dressed in a dazzling pink crop top that shows off deliriously soft flesh, the ripeness of youth, paired with matching shorts that cling to his plump derrière. He knows there's Alphas with lusty gazes and filthy thoughts watching him as he sways to the oversaturated pop music blaring through the dark space. Knows that if he's not very careful he's going to end up in bed with the wrong one.

But tonight, _tonight_ , he doesn't care. He doesn't care and he doesn't _want_ to care. He downs the last of his drink, a few drops sliding down the corner of his mouth to his jaw and suddenly there's a hot body against his.

Strong arms that wrapped around his bare flesh and rest on his naked belly, teeth dragging along his throat and a tongue swiping the liquid from his skin. He shivers and let's his body melt to the broad muscular body behind him.

The Alpha's scent rises above all the others in the club, he's wood  and melted butter. Faint taste of whiskey and arousal, he whines at the purity of it, the way it coats his tongue and burns his nose.

 _Consumes_ him and _hazes_ his brain.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to dress like this in front of Alphas?" He growls like gravel into the young Omega's ear, earning a sweet gasp of shock when he grounds his heavy cock against the little Omega's almost-naked derrière.

"Especially when they smell as good as you do." He continues, voice growing darker and possessive as the Omega in his arms grinds helplessly against his heavy package, lost already to the musk of Alpha that devours him. He's losing control, the burn of Alpha around him mixed with the alcohol and music. He never stood a chance against it.

He has no escape and the Alpha uses this against him, uses the overstimulation the young boy's experiencing to his advantage.

"I should punish you, just for how indecently you're dressed." The Alpha threatens, thrusting more forcefully against the whimpering Omega, he can smell the sickly scent of his slick and knows he's won. He drags his teeth against his throat, teases his glands as his hands move to massage his covered nipples, growling as they pebble under his ministrations and poke obviously through the thin material of his top.

"Do you want to be punished, baby boy? Hmm? _Fucked into submission_?" The Omega whimpers as slick gushes down his thighs and the Alpha holding him isn't the only one who smells it, smells him. Tastes him in the heavy air. The Alphas around them take interest in the exchange, ready to come and steal the little Omega for themselves if their given the slightest chance.

" _Yes, Alpha_." The words leave his lips like a prayer, a sacred offering and that's all it takes for the Alpha to whisk him away.


	2. Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

The car stinks of sex and slick.

Drowns in the high pitched keens the Omega can't _quite_ drown as the Alpha beneath him fucks his tight cunt with thick, _almost vicious_ , fingers. His mouth occupied with laying marks on his throat and exposed collarbones that promise to stay for _weeks_ after tonight.

The underlying threat of a Bond sits on each and _every_ mark.

The Omega rides the Alpha's fingers with wanton lust, _ignores the threat_ , encouraged by the pheromones that clog his senses, _haze his brain_. He's too young tounderstand the dangers of an Alpha. He doesn't want to learn about them, he doesn't think about them.

His thighs are _soaked_ with slick. The Alpha can feel his Knot swelling. The heaviness of his cock, his thoughts drown with what he _plans_ to do with the little Omega fucking himself to completion on his fingers. There are so many things that he wants to do and it makes his fingers a little more demanding with each thrust.

They're close to their destination, which is lucky, any longer the young Omega would find himself being Knotted in the back of the Alpha's car.

"Sir," The Alpha's driver cuts in to the moment, hesitant. He grunts, frustrated and takes his fingers away from the sweet little Omega's derrière, he whines in protest.

"What?" He snarls back, pressing speaker on the phone so he didn't have to take the divide down, the driver tells him they're home. Perfect.

"It's time to see what makes you _really_ whine." He says darkly to the Omega whose nearly lost with all the stimulation that's been bestowed upon him in such a small amount of time. They exit the car, the Omega's body rests heavily against the Alpha's, sluggish and pliant as they past through the threshold, the driver doesn't follow, he knows better than to follow. They make their way into the small London flat, the Omega is still lost by overpowering pheromones and sex. 

"That's it," Alpha coos quietly as he sits the Omega down in an armchair before he skulks off to prepare his room for what he has planned with the little Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What might be in his room indeed.


	3. Out Of My Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The bedroom is warm and smells of Alpha, _faint alcohol_ , woody and musky, the little Omega whines when he gets a lungful of the scent. He looks at the Alpha before him with lust. He's eager to finally have what he wants. Even if it's not a good idea, _he's past caring_.

"What do you _like_?" The question leaves the Alpha's mouth in a low growl, almost like gravel, the Omega shivers with anticipation as he clings to the Alpha, _drowns_ his senses in the pheromones and scent of the Alpha before him.

Lets his head fall back and eyes roll as the Alpha laps and sucks and _nips_ at his exposed throat and jaw. He whines pitifully when the Alpha bites over a particularly sensitive part, _he earns growls_ , he feels slick seeping down his thighs and rubs then together for friction. For some form of stimulation as the Alpha continues to tease him, waits for his answer that _chokes_ in the Omega's throat.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll make you feel good." The Alpha rumbles as his lips ghost over the Omega's glands, he whines in response, eyes fluttering shut and stomach rolling as he's overcome with Alpha again.

"I _like_ \- " He begins, voice shaky and body oversensitive as he feels the Alpha's hand traveling down his body to palm at his soaked pussy through the thin material of his clothes, he shivers at the stimulation.

"Do you want me to be _rough_?" The Alpha purrs darkly as he tangles the hand that's not rubbing against him into his hair, burying and tangling his thick digits into the Omega's thick curls, growling as he pushes the Omega's head back, exposing his throat and collarbones at a better angle.

"Do you like being _made dirty? Owned? To be needy?_ " His voice is gravely as he presses his lips to the Omega's flesh, it's a threat in itself, the Alpha could easily open his mouth and _bite_ into the Omega's throat. Claim him as his own but the Omega doesn't bat an eyelid, _he doesn't care_.

The Alpha growls when he gets no reply, he's impatient for the Omega too. He takes control.

Rips his clothes to shreds until he's bare before him, exposed and needy with lust. He drops to his knees, buried his face into the soaked mound before him as the Omega is too stunned to react, it takes him only a moment more for his body to reconnect with his brain, pleasure, shock, lust. They pulse through his blood and he shoves his fingers into the Alpha's close crop hair, whines when he starts lapping at his sensitive clit.

It's like being in Heat, almost, he squeezes his eyes shut and presses the Alpha to his pussy harder, he craves more and the Alpha gives it to him. It's a furious action, he's depraved and his tongue dives deeper, trying to claim some hidden treasure, neither says anything. They only moan and grunt until the Omega cums.

Hard and loud, cum spits from his Omega cock, stains his belly, slick floods from his pussy, falls into the Alpha's awaiting mouth. He's on his feet again before the Omega even properly recovers, he's being shoved roughly from where they stand down a hallway into a room that smells even more distinctly of Alpha. His bedroom. The Omega whines and moans as he's thrown onto the bed.

Alpha quickly falling atop him. He pins the Omega down, claims his mouth and humps his belly with his erect cock, there's a fire in the Omega's brain, a craving, an addiction. To be fucked, to be Knotted and claimed and impregnated.

It's a primal addiction, one that's rarely listened to but tonight, tonight the Omega gives in, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to be free and right now being free is being Knotted until he can't take any more, until his belly is round and heavy with cum. He moans and bares his throat. An offering.

The Alpha's pupils dilate, tinges of gold and red swim around the corners of them, it's then start of his Rut. There is no going back now.

The Alpha snarls and growls like a beast, he's _harder_ and searching, he finds it. The Omega whines when he feels the cockhead, _thick_ , even for an Alpha, and wet with precum at his entrance. His legs fall wider and his hips arch up as they both watch, transfixed, as the Alpha slips his cock deep inside of the Omega.

It goes on for what feels forever, he gets wider in girth and the Omega feels stretched open, it burns but that's nothing compared to the length, to the feeling of being so overstuffed that he can't imagine what it will feel like when he's Knotted and pumped full of cum. He shivers with anticipation and let's his head fall back into the pillows.

An Alpha in his Rut with an Omega who is not his mate has one thought, one sole purpose. To impregnate. The Omega feels stuffed, oversensitive, when the Alpha has his cock to the hilt inside of him. Whines when he starts to move inside of him.

The room swims as the Omega succumbs to the primal pleasure he gets from such a rough fucking, gasps and moans as he feels his peak crashing over him, whines when he starts to feel the Alpha's Knot start to catch on his pussy.

Pleasure mixes with pain as he cums again while the Alpha continues to force his Knot in and out of him until he catches, tugs and growls until he accepts he can no longer move, gives in to quick thrusts and grunts until he starts to cum.

Harsh floods of hot cum fills him, stuffs him as he cums from the building pressure. Alpha panting above him as his teeth claim the itching flesh of his throat.

The room falls silent, panting and rustles of bedsheets are the only sounds. The knot is large and pulsing inside of the Omega's pussy, cum stuffs him and his belly _is_ distended with it. The Alpha and he lay on their sides, connected beneath the sheets, the sun's coming up outside and neither speak once they've recovered, once the red and cold has slipped from the Alpha's eyes.

He thrusts his hips every now and then, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure of the aftershock affects him, keeps him hard all over again, its difficult. The Omega doesn't react, tries not to move, he knows if he reacts it'll last longer and the Alpha doesn't look like he wants it, _he_ doesn't know if he wants it to last longer.

There's a dip in the moment, no pants, no movement and this is when the Alpha turns to meet the eye of the Omega laying opposite him. He's young, a bit too young, his curly hair is wild around his head, like a halo, and his throat is less raw but stained with blood and fresh bite marks from where he claimed him, he clears his throat, his mouth tastes of blood still, his blood.

"What's your name?" It's an awkward, maybe even sad, question to ask given their situation but it makes the Omega smile, however faintly.

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." His voice is like honey, matches his buttery scent that mixes seamlessly with the undertones of cinnamon and vanilla.

"John, Watson." His voice is all wrong, to him, it's gruff and post-sex and gravelly but Sherlock smiles faintly again and nods.

"What happens now?" John asks, clearing his throat a little and adjusting slightly, his hips give a tiny thrust and Sherlock huffs and shrugs, cheeks turning a dusty pink. They ignore the fresh smell if slick, it's biology.

"I don't know, I've never been claimed before." His tone is playful, _almost_ , and John can almost make himself pretend that their situation isn't as messed up as it actually is.

"We wait for the Knot to go?" Sherlock suggests after a moment, John hums and it's an unspoken agreement that they settle into the pillows and try to get some sleep, it's difficult considering every now and then John stuffs Sherlock just a _bit_  more but they do manage to drift off.

The rest could wait.


End file.
